


Pluviophile

by Tshilaba



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pluviophile - a lover of rain; someone who finds joy and peace of mind on rainy days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pluviophile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemagegray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemagegray/gifts).



> I wrote this for my little brother's birthday. (It's laaaaate....) It's horrible, I know. Gruvia should be kept away from me. >.>

"What are you doing?"

She doesn't turn around; she doesn't have to. She knows his voice, nearly as familiar as the rain running down her face. "I like the rain," she replies quietly. "Love it."

"Hope you don't love it more than me."

She whirls around, a horrified expression on her face. "Of course I--" He is grinning. "Gray, you ass." She hits him lightly on the arm. "I'm a pluviophile, not anything else."

"So you don't love me then." He laughs. "I guess you don't want hot chocolate then, Juvia?"

She smiles. "I can always watch the rain from inside. After all, it's more beautiful from your arms."

"You're such a sap," he says as he puts an arm around her waist as they head inside.

But they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
